I Found You
by Sirius Blaak
Summary: Instead of Kid Flash coming to get her, Jinx had to live alone in a crappy apartment for a month. Here's what happens... FlashJinx


_This is an alternate version of what could have happened to Jinx after Lightspeed. It's kinda weird, and it's not really my style, but oh well. I had fun writing it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!_

_And, of course, I don't own Teen Titans._

The girl stared mesmerized into the cracked and dirty mirror of her apartment bathroom. A clean, polished, and altogether unfamiliar face stared back at her. The new and strange eyes were glassy, the dyed hair standing out, and the make-up covered complexion darker than usual.

She smiled faintly, her pink lips curving into this almost natural action, but soon her mouth turned down and she sighed.

The person staring back at her just wasn't… wasn't… wasn't _her_.

She turned away from the mirror and thought back to how this unnatural girl came to be.

- - - -

It had been a little over a month since she had left the HIVE headquarters for good. He had planted a seed in her head, one that kept growing and would not wilt until she had done the right thing.

So she had packed her few belongings and left with no explanation.

She had struggled that first month out of the HIVE. She not only had to convince everyone that she was not a sorceress, but that she was eighteen as well, a hard feat for any sixteen year old.

But she had been successful. She had bought a pair of colored contacts to hide her unnatural eyes. She started wearing fake glasses to make herself look older, and abandoned the stiff pigtailed hairdo and instead settled on a simple ponytail. Even with her pink hair, she still looked older than sixteen.

She had found a job at a grocery store and lodging in a rather crummy apartment. The water was always cold, the air conditioning never worked, and there was only one outlet in the entire place, but she was grateful to have a roof over her head.

However, during the entire month she had adjusted to her new life, he had not come to see her. She could not help but feel abandoned, but when she thought about it, she figured that there was no real reason for him to come back. Sure, she had given up her entire life because of something he had told her, but why should he care about that?

Then, one day, fortune decided to be on her side.

She was working the night shift at the grocery store when the assistant to the mayor of Jump City walked into her checkout aisle. He was carrying a basket full of the 'add-water-and-heat-up' type of foods.

"Typical food source of a businessman," she smiled and made eye contact through her fake glasses before scanning his purchases.

"I live off this type of food," he chuckled.

"Been that busy?" she asked, figuring she might as well make conversation.

"You have no idea," he said as she scanned a box of macaroni and cheese.

"Try me," she said, almost daring him to compete with her new life. She scanned his last item, chicken noodle soup, and began bagging everything.

"Well, I suppose you've heard about the party of the 24th?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, I've been put in charge of the guest list." He shuddered. "It's awful."

"Maybe for you," The girl abandoned her bagging for a moment. "For people like me, well, we love occasions like that. It's a chance to see everyone dressed in their finest, even if only the–" She cleared her throat, "–important people are allowed to attend."

The man had a thoughtful look on his face as he began speaking again.

"That is always nice," he nodded. "The dance is a very special occasion. All the men bring their wives, and all the women bring their husbands." He put his left hand on the edge of the checkout counter and leaned a bit closer. "I happen to be single, and with all the planning I've had to do, I have been unable to find anyone to go with." He seemed to be sizing her up. "You can't be under twenty three, can you?"

Trying to conceal her shock of being taken for not an eighteen year old but someone in their twenties, the girl said, "Well, actually I'm twenty four."

"Well then, seeing how close we are in ages – I happen to be thirty, in case you were wondering – would you like to accompany me to this dance?"

"Well, I would love to, if I knew your name."

He smacked himself in the head, saying, "Manners, Daniel, manners." He smiled, then continued. "My name is Daniel Hawthorne. And you are…?"

"I'm Ginny Hall," she answered, glad to have come up with that name a month in advance.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Ginny."

- - - -

The girl known as Ginny smiled into the mirror again. How she had fooled him! And now here she was, accompanying one of the most important men in Jump City to the most important party of the year!

The buzzer sounded, and Ginny leapt to answer it.

"Yes?" she asked simply, for this was her greeting no matter when the buzzer sounded.

"Ginny? It's Daniel," she heard his familiar voice though the intercom.

"I'll be right down," she quickly hiked up her skirt so as to walk better, and walked out the door. She carried no purse, for she did not need to bring anything with her.

The cool April air felt pleasant on her face as she stepped out of the apartment building. She heard her high heeled shoes clack on the pavement, and she almost lost her step. She was still not used to wearing such shoes.

Daniel was standing by a long black limousine. He wore a simple suit and a rather colorful and exuberant necktie.

"You look beautiful," he took her hand and helping her into the open door of the limo.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she complimented once he had taken a seat next to her. He pulled the door shut, and the limo driver immediately began the trip to City Hall.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Daniel asked, "So, Ginny, do you have a boyfriend?"

"If I did, would I have said yes to coming with you?" she asked, smiling.

Daniel laughed, and reached out to take her hand. The car happened to be going around a turn as he did so, so his aim was off, and his hand instead landed on her knee.

Instead of removing his hand as she had hoped, Daniel left it lying there. Ginny looked away and grimaced, but did not ask him to remove his hand. She feared losing control of her dormant powers if she so much as uttered a word in this awkward situation.

"H-how long until we get to City Hall?" she asked slowly. With every amount of self control she had, she turned to face Daniel and smiled.

"Long enough, I think," he said, and before she knew what was happening, he had backed her into a corner of the car, and he was coming closer. He was less than a foot away when she lost control.

Ginny's knee came swinging out of nowhere and hit him right where it hurts.

Daniel collapsed onto the floor of the limo, curled into a fetal position.

"Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed. Her tone was sympathetic, but inside her brain, very different emotions were going around inside it. She felt that Daniel had gotten exactly what he deserved, and she also felt relief that her knee and not her powers had reacted.

"No, it's my fault," his voice was strained. "I shouldn't have come onto you like that. I'm sorry."

"In any case, I shouldn't have overreacted," Ginny paused, and then, feeling that he deserved some explanation for her actions, continued. "Before I lived alone, I was in a boarding school where the guys would do that. It just came as a reflex."

This was not completely false either. The boarding school she had stayed at was admittedly different from what he was certainly thinking of, and the guys there didn't exactly do that same thing, but it was close enough.

_'HIVEbots count,'_ she thought, keeping her smile to herself.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, with the occasional groan from Daniel.

"Well, here we are," his voice was still slightly strained, and he winced as he exited the limo. Allowing herself a small smile, Ginny took the hand he offered her and stepped out after him.

"Wow," Ginny breathed, looking around. It seemed as if every important person in the world, not just the city, was here. Everyone was dressed in their finest; jewels gleamed from what seemed to be every part of the women's bodies and the men dressed in three-piece tuxedos, not just suits.

"See that man over there?" Daniel, still holding her hand, pointed out a very tall and thin man. He wore the typical black tuxedo with a white shirt, and a red, expertly folded handkerchief poked out of his jacket pocket. "He's the mayor."

"I'm assuming that's his wife," Ginny indicated the woman to his right. She was clutching the mayor's arm with her gloved hands, and she wore a long red dress. Her hair was done up in an elaborate knot, and she wore so much jewelry that Ginny was surprised she managed to stay upright.

"Third," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny was confused.

"She's his third wife," Daniel explained.

"My respect for him just dropped about fifty points," Ginny scoffed in the mayor's direction and instead just looked around at everyone else. She now felt very plain next to all these sparkling women; she had no jewelry and was only able to afford a dress from a secondhand store.

"Look over there," Daniel's voice was full of excitement, and he was smiling so widely Ginny was scared his lips might crack. She followed his gaze and felt her heart stop.

The Teen Titans had just stepped out of the T-car.

"What are they doing here?" she asked, breathing very hard.

"We honor them at this party every year. What with all the work they do for this city, they deserve it, even if they are only teenagers."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to control both her impulse to run and her powers. She had been fighting the Titans for so long. What was she supposed to do if Daniel insisted on meeting with them?

"Let's go greet them," Daniel said, almost as if the devil himself had heard her thoughts and was determined to make her night terrible.

Wishing she was anywhere but here, Ginny followed him.

'_Calm down,_' she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. '_No one here knows who you really are. You dyed your hair for a reason. And your contacts hide your eyes. There's nothing to worry about._'

"Hello," Daniel greeted Beast Boy, who was the closest. "May I say it is an honor to have you with us again."

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy held out his hand, on which he still wore his gloves, even though he was wearing a suit rather than his supersuit, out for a high-five. Daniel slapped it with a little more enthusiasm than Ginny had expected.

Out of all the Titans, Beast Boy looked the most out of place. For one thing, he was green. For another, he could not pull off the suit look. The black pants and jacket looked nice enough, but seeing Beast Boy stuffed into a crisp white shirt and tie made Ginny bite her tongue, lest she embarrass herself by laughing.

"My name is Daniel Hawthorne, and I am the assistant to the mayor," Daniel nodded to the other four Titans, whose attention he now had, "and this is Miss Ginny Hall, who has most graciously accompanied me tonight."

Ginny was impressed by the way Daniel had introduced her. Not being used to people in this higher class, she had expected a more casual, "I'm Daniel and this is my date."

"Pleasure," Robin stepped forward and shook Daniel's hand. He side-stepped over to Ginny, and extended his hand. Ginny slowly placed hers in his, forcing herself to breathe slowly, wishing her heart rate would go down. Robin kissed her hand then gently released it.

Robin pulled off the formal dress the best out of all the team. His suit brought out the best of his features, and his always present mask made him look all the better. Starfire, whose smile had faded slightly when Robin had kissed Ginny's hand, was now beaming again. She wore a dress that was simple like Ginny's but she looked at least ten times prettier.

Ginny felt herself blush when she turned her eyes on Cyborg. It had not been too long ago when he had been an infiltrator. She had had something of a crush on him. He was also wearing a suit. It was strange to see him wearing clothes, but he looked rather nice.

Ginny looked at Raven last, feeling almost nervous. Raven had fixed a piercing stare on her, which made her take a small step backwards. Even without her eyes peering out from under a hood, Raven still looked intimidating. She wore a long black dress with an extremely modest neckline, almost as if she was trying to hide herself inside it, like she did with her capes.

She was very relieved when Robin excused himself to go meet some other important person, the rest of the Titans following.

"Lovely teenagers, aren't they?" Daniel asked, smiling at Ginny.

"Um, right," Ginny cleared her throat. "Do any of the other Titans ever come?"

"Occasionally," Daniel shrugged, and began leading her into City Hall. "I remember one hero from Steel City visited last year. I believe his name was Aqualad."

"I remember him," Ginny said, recalling the time he had helped the other Titans sink Brother Blood's underwater academy.

"You met him?" Daniel sounded impressed.

"Oh no, of course not," Ginny said hastily. "I just know who he is. That just came out wrong." She looked away from Daniel's face and took and released a deep breath.

"Why do you ask?"

Ginny hastily turned back to Daniel, confused.

"What?"

"Why did you ask about other superheroes coming?"

"Just wondering," Ginny let out a nervous laugh. "I just know that some of them have helped the Titans with this city."

"I remember when that speedster came here," Daniel was now leading her up the steps and into City Hall. "That was only a month ago. What was his name again? Kid Something?"

"Kid Flash," Ginny said quickly, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Right," Daniel rolled his eyes. "I didn't like him very much. He didn't stick around very long."

"Maybe he had other business in his town," Ginny interjected, her voice defensive. However, she couldn't help but agree with Daniel. Kid Flash was the reason her life was the way it was, and he hadn't come to see her once.

"He became very popular with the teenage girls, I remember," Daniel laughed. "My niece was talking about him nonstop for a week. So were all her friends."

"Lucky him," Ginny frowned. Kid Flash had probably found some other girl he liked more than her and had forgotten all about her. If his popularity was the way Daniel was portraying it, then it was likely he had dated and done who knows what else with his whole fan club by now.

"I'd hate to see what would have happened if he had been about ten years older," Daniel laughed. "All us bachelors would have a hard time finding a date anywhere!"

"Yeah, probably," Ginny was already tired of the topic of Kid Flash. Just thinking about him made her feel abandoned, and talking about him did the same, but at least a hundred times worse.

"Well, this is it," Daniel and Ginny had just entered City Hall.

"It's beautiful," Ginny breathed. The entire hall was made of white marble, and it had been polished until it shone. Crystal chandeliers hung from the domed ceiling, and small lights danced off them, making the walls shimmer. Banquet tables draped with elegant red cloths were covered with china dishes and exquisite foods.

"It's beautiful," Ginny repeated, pulling away from Daniel, who still held her hand, and walking forward a bit, looking around her.

"Would you like to mingle?" Daniel looked pointedly in the direction of the mayor, then back over his shoulder, where the Teen Titans were ascending the steps.

"Let's dance," Ginny grabbed both of Daniel's hands and pulled him farther into the hall. A few couples were already dancing to the slow paced orchestra music which came from the quartet by one of the banquet tables.

"Let's," Daniel repeated, looking excited. He kept hold of one of her hands and placed the other gently on her waist. She put her other hand on his shoulder, and they began moving to the music.

Ginny's breath quickened as the Titans entered the hall. Raven's eyes were wandering around the hall, and unluckily landed on her. She looked suspiciously at her for a few seconds before moving farther into the hall with her teammates.

"This is the first year I've had someone accompany me," Daniel said, making Ginny's eyes snap back onto him. He was smiling at her fondly. "I'm very thankful that you were the one I was able to share this night with."

"Uh, ditto," Ginny laughed nervously. She had never had anyone speak to her like this before, and was unsure of what to say. Her laugh turned to a gasp as Daniel's hand slipped lower on her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her eyes widening.

Daniel had no time to explain away his actions, however, for at that moment a young man came over to the both of them, and, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder, asked to cut in.

"Yes, of course," Ginny lifted her hand off Daniel's shoulder and took this man's outstretched hand quickly. She had no desire to stay with Daniel at all. Not only had he tried to take advantage of her in a limo, but now he was trying to touch her.

This new partner led her away from Daniel, much to Ginny's delight.

"I'm the mayor's son," the man rolled his eyes as he and Ginny began dancing. "Dad always drags me along to these stupid parties. He wants me to be a mayor too." The man stuck out his tongue. "My name's Freddie."

"I'm Ginny," Ginny smiled at him. This man was extremely handsome; he was clean-shaven, had dark brown hair, and a very attractive smile.

"I'm nineteen, you?" Freddie took her aback by this. He had looked to be at least twenty-five.

"Uh, same," Ginny said, afraid that she might scare him away if she kept the age she had told Daniel, twenty-four.

"Awesome," Freddie smiled and nodded. "I don't often see anyone my age, unless the Titans count. They're younger than me anyway. And everyone is always trying to talk to them, so I've actually never met them." Freddie paused for a second, then frowned. "Wait, you're nineteen?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then why were you here with Daniel Hawthorne? He's, like, forty or something around there."

"He told me he was thirty," Ginny was the one frowning now.

"He tells everyone that," Freddie rolled his eyes. "He's just gotten so much plastic surgery that most of him is latex or whatever they use. I hear all sorts of things I'm not supposed to since my dad's the mayor."

"Gross," Ginny winced. "Thanks for getting me out of that situation. He was giving me the creeps anyhow."

"Did he try to, well, you know…" Freddie trailed away, and Ginny nodded, understanding what he meant. "Daniel always does that. You wouldn't have said yes if you had seen him last year."

"What happened?"

"The poor girl left in tears because she thought he was going to marry her."

"Why would she think that?" Freddie gave Ginny a pointed look, and Ginny let out a soft, "Oh."

"Have you ever heard the song 'Definitely Maybe'?" (_A/N: Highly recommended song by FM Static. It's funny. Only not really. Never mind, I'm confusing myself…_)

"Yeah, I have. My friend Giz– I mean, George really liked that song."

"Daniel's the cheating boyfriend, only times ten. And who's Giz?"

"Oh, we used to make fun of George because he looked like Gizmo," Seeing the blank look on Freddie's face, Ginny elaborated. "Gizmo's one of those stupid villains the Titans beat all the time. It kinda became George's nickname."

"Got it."

"I know Gizmo."

As Ginny heard this voice behind her, she felt her heart leap all the way up into her throat and start beating so furiously she would not have been surprised if Freddie leapt back in horror, thinking she had an Adam's apple. Her breath came fast, and her face was heating up and no doubt beet red.

"Who are you?" Freddie posed his question to the person behind Ginny.

"What kind of question is that? I'm a hero."

There was no question about it. The cocky edge to the voice, the knowing who Gizmo was… It all added up to one person. Ginny turned slowly, to see herself staring into the sky-blue eyes of the person she had been longing to see for the last month.

"Kid Flash," His name escaped her lips, and an unbidden smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"The one and only," he struck a jaunty pose, smiling his signature smile. His red hair was still windswept, his eyes were still gorgeous, and he was exactly the same as Ginny remembered him. Well, except for the fact that he had abandoned the spandex and was now wearing a simple black suit like the rest of the Titans.

"You're Kid Flash?" Freddie looked amazed.

"Yeah," Kid Flash put his hand around his red and gold tie and loosened it. "I thought I'd crash this party and see my old friends." After releasing his tie, he took Ginny's hand in his own and kissed it, exactly how Robin had done.

Ginny's heart rate went up so high that she was waiting to collapse from heart failure.

"Who might this lovely lady be?" Kid Flash winked at her.

"I'm Ginny," she said hoarsely. She regretted it the instant she said it. This was Kid Flash she was talking to. Why didn't she just throw herself into his arms, bawling her eyes out, saying how much she had missed him and how much she hated him for ruining her life?

"Well, Ginny, I might just have to steal you from this young man here," Kid Flash kept hold of her hand. "May I?"

Ginny looked back at Freddie, who shrugged.

"I guess so," she said in barely more than a whisper. Kid Flash smiled, and led her a few feet away from Freddie before pulling her closer to dance.

"I never expected to meet someone so beautiful here," Kid Flash said, immediately doing the last thing Ginny wanted him to do with a girl who, to his knowledge, he had never met before: flirting.

"What did you come here for?" Ginny asked, wanting to hear if his only intention was to see the Titans, or if he actually cared about what had happened to her.

"Well, I came here as in City Hall to see the Titans," Kid Flash shrugged. "But I came to the city for a whole other reason."

Ginny's heart began beating a mile a minute, making her chest hurt.

"I came to find a friend," Kid Flash suddenly looked serious. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but who else do I have?" He paused to shake his head. "Anyway, I came to find a friend. She used to be a villain, but I think I converted her.

"I visited the Titans, who were ironically getting ready for this party thing. They didn't know where she was. But they told me to tag along to the party, so I did."

"Why do you want the find her so badly?" Ginny asked, feeling her anger at Kid Flash ebb away slightly.

"To tell her I'm sorry," Kid Flash sighed. "I couldn't see her for a long time after I turned her away from crime. The other Titans and I were so occupied with this group of villains that I had no time to visit anyone, even if I can run from here to Paris and back in under a second. These villains had us on our toes forever."

"I can relate," Ginny said, a sly note coming into her voice. She couldn't just tell Kid Flash who she was now, not when she might have the chance to hear some thoughts and feelings he would never tell her otherwise. Maybe if she pretended to be going through something similar, she could get her point across. Then she could give him the shock of his life by telling him the truth.

"You can?"

"Well, more to your friend than you, but I can."

"Care to elaborate? I might want to know how mad she might be. Knowing her, she'll blow me up when she sees me."

"Well, about a month ago, my, uh, boyfriend left on business. He told me he would be back in a few days. My family doesn't like him, so I had to give up everything for him. I left home, got a job, and moved into a crappy apartment, all for him. He told me we could start a whole new life.

"Well, a month's gone by, and I haven't seen or heard from him since. If he ever so much a steps foot in the city, I'll kill him. If he thinks he can just change my life and then go away forever, then he's the biggest idiot I've ever met."

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash's head had dropped slightly, and his smile was gone.

"Don't apologize to me," Ginny said impatiently. "Go find your friend and tell her you're sorry. Maybe she'll spare you the fate that awaits my boyfriend."

"But I don't know where she is!" Kid Flash's voice had a bit of a whine to it. "It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth!"

Ginny felt a swoop of pride when she heard this. Her alter-ego was so convincing that no one knew who she was.

"Then why are you dancing with me? This person is obviously very special to you, and you just met me. If you were my boyfriend, I'd murder you."

"Well, she's technically not my girlfriend," Kid Flash said defensively. "We only knew each other for, like, a day."

"Well, it sure sounds like she means more to you than someone you've only known for a day."

"I know," Kid Flash's eyes misted over, and he had a silly smile on his face. "I would rather die than tell her, but I have the biggest crush on her. Ever. I actually planned to come back the next day and ask her to marry me, as a joke, obviously, since we're teenagers, but then that thing with the villains came up."

"You should've dumped the villains and gone to your girl."

"I know," Kid Flash looked straight into Ginny's contact-covered eyes. "It's the biggest regret I have. That's why I came to find her; I want to set things right."

"I wish my boyfriend was like you," Ginny shook her head. "If he gave me a story like that, I'd forgive him in a second."

"I hope she's like that," Kid Flash sighed. "I miss her."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ginny smiled and punched his arm. "Go get her!"

"Thanks, Ginny," Kid Flash leaned in close and kissed Ginny's cheek. Then he turned to face the door and ran out, becoming a black blur. She stood and stared after him for a few seconds, before she felt a hand on my shoulder. Ginny turned to see Daniel.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding dreamy. Ginny put a hand up to her cheek where Kid Flash had kissed it, feeling it tingle.

"I was wondering if, ah, you would like to accompany me home to my apartment," Daniel's eyes were wide, and his smile was hopeful.

"What?" Ginny jerked out of her Kid Flash trance, and frowned. "No way, jerk! There is absolutely no way that I am going to end up like your other date!"

"What?" Daniel looked flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah, and I know you're really forty!" They had the attention of half of the people in the hall. Over Daniel's shoulder Ginny saw both Freddie and the Teen Titans. Freddie was smiling and gave her a thumbs-up, and the Titans were simply staring, obviously ready to intervene if things got ugly.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, botox boy!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "And by the way, I'm not twenty-four. I'm not even eighteen! I'm sixteen for your information." Freddie's face now bore a look of shock equal to Daniel's. "And I don't care if you're the President of the United States, there is no way I am sleeping with you!" Ginny shook my head and spat at his feet. "You disgust me."

Then, something happened that made Ginny's heart stop. Her long dormant powers stirred within her, and suddenly her contacts had popped out of her eyes. She could tell they were glowing pink, and she turned to see all five of the Teen Titans tear off their formal dress, all of them wearing their supersuits underneath.

"Hello, Teen Titans, it's me!" Ginny laughed. "Bet you didn't expect to see Jinx here at a formal party." Ginny, now known as Jinx, picked up one of her feet and spun on the spot, flinging a pink hex straight at Daniel. It sent him flying into one of the marble walls.

"What are you doing?" Robin pounced on Jinx, pulling her to the ground.

"Hello Robin," Jinx's face widened into a smile, and she felt her hair stand on end from her powers, the dye streaming out to show her true hair color, pink. With a grunt, Jinx sent another wave of pink magic straight into Robin's stomach sending him flying after Daniel.

"You Titans think I'm still a villain," Jinx dodged a shower of starbolts with ease. "Well, here's news for you. I'M NOT A VILLAIN!" She sent a wave of magic at Starfire, who fell to the ground on top of Robin.

"Did I help the Brotherhood of Evil take over the world?" Jinx let out a maniacal laugh as she sent Cyborg flying after Starfire. "NO!"

"Have I done anything to make you fight me for the last month?" Now Beast Boy went flying. "NO!"

"Have I been trying to start over, to be normal?" Raven followed the rest of her teammates. "YES!" With tears streaming down her cheeks, Jinx screamed what had been trying to get out for the last month.

"Who started her life over and never saw the person she cared about the most for the last month? Who left everything she had for him? Who gave up on her friends for him? Who gave herself a new identity, convinced everyone she was eighteen, and put up with Daniel Hawthorne taking advantage of her? I DID!"

Jinx barely had time to react when all five Titans pounced at once. She was pinned to the floor, barely able to breathe.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to the door, to see Kid Flash. He stood with his arms crossed, and he was wearing his spandex suit. He was frowning, and he walked over to where the five Titans and Jinx were frozen in their fight.

"Jinx?" His eyes widened, and he pushed all five Titans off of her like they were rag dolls. "Is it really you?" He offered Jinx his hand, which she took. He pulled her to her feet, looking her over, a look of horror on his face.

"Kid Flash," Jinx felt her eyes stop glowing, and she looked at Kid Flash with her real eyes for the first time in a month.

"You're Ginny?" His eyes were taking in the now ragged dress that hung on her.

"Yeah," she laughed, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "You came back."

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash's face was beet red. "I know I told Ginny everything, and I mean _everything_, but I needed to tell you."

"I missed you," Jinx wiped her cheeks furiously, ashamed of the tears that had stained them.

"Me too," Kid Flash pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Jinx laid her head on his shoulder, savoring the feeling of his arms around her, of the feeling of his body pressed close against hers. She felt her still damp cheeks soak through his suit, turning his golden yellow shoulder a darker shade.

"But I found you in the end, right?" Kid Flash looked at her for reassurance. "That's what matters, right?"

"That's all that matters," Jinx said, hating the horrible way this ending was so cliché.

"And you're not going to kill me?" Kid Flash tilted her head up so as to look her in the eye.

"Maybe some other time," Jinx laughed, then pulled his head down and whispered into his ear, "By the way, will you marry me?"

"I most certainly will," Kid Flash whispered back. "I'll have to ask See More to be my best man."

"Shut up," Jinx punched Kid Flash in the arm, laughing. "You're such a jerk."

"Hey, that hurt!" Kid Flash rubbed the spot where Jinx had punched him.

"I guess that means I can take you."

"Nuh-uh! I can totally take you any day!"

"Sure you can. That's why I was able to beat you with a 'wet floor' sign."

"Hey, that was an unfair attack from behind. In the rules of a fair fight, it is clearly stated that all opponents must warn the–"

"Well, you're forgetting I was a villain then. We don't fight fair."

The two heroes headed for the exit, bickering about who could take the other the whole way.

"Soo… does this mean we win?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Robin for an answer.

"I guess," Robin shrugged.

"It is glorious that our friends Kid Flash and Jinx have shared their true feelings for one another," Starfire clasped her hands together and beamed at the other four. "I hope that all of us may someday have that happy experience."

"I think Robin wants that day to be today," Cyborg laughed, nudging Robin closer to Starfire.

Robin's face went purple.

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on, Raven, you know you want to dance first," Beast Boy teased, laughing at all the other people who had chosen to ignore the disruption and had gone back to dancing.

"Do you want me to send you to another dimension?" Raven's comeback wiped the smile right off Beast Boy's face. He perked up a bit when Starfire grabbed Robin's hands and pulled him into the group of dancing people, saying, "Come Robin, you must teach me this strange new Earth dancing!"

"Well, at least four of us got happy endings," Beast Boy shrugged. "Okay, let's go home." He and Raven started for the door, but stopped when they noticed that Cyborg was not coming.

"You coming?" Raven asked.

"Nah," Cyborg walked over to where Daniel Hawthorne was moaning on the floor. "I think this one could do with a little talking to first. You two go on." He picked Daniel up by the collar of his shirt.

"Have fun with that, Cy!" Beast Boy called, waving. Then he followed Raven, who had already begun walking.

"So, Raven, are you waiting for any random guy hero to come and apologize for past mistakes and confess his undying love?"

- - - -

Beast Boy was found hanging from the roof of the Tower the next day. After much persuasion and Beast Boy apologizing at least a hundred times, Raven finally brought him down. Beast Boy now has a phobia of heights and refuses point blank to watch anything that has so much as two people holding hands in it.

Kid Flash and Jinx moved into the tower with the other five Titans, where they stayed until all the Titans decided that, being in their twenties, the name 'Teen Titans' just didn't suit them anymore. Kid Flash and Jinx built a school for young superheroes so the next generation could protect Jump City.

Of course, the argument about who could take who was never resolved. Kid Flash and Jinx lived all the way into their nineties, never knowing the real answer. They still bicker about it sometimes, like an old married couple.

Which is actually a true statement.


End file.
